zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Terra/History
Background Princess Terra was born as the fourth daughter of King Gold and Queen Juno of the kingdom of Wu Xing. She is the youngest sister of Princess Vesta, Princess Neptune and Princess Jupiter. She was originally born a unicorn, but eventually earned her alicorn wings at some point. Due to her alignment with nature and the element of earth, Terra spent most of her time in the forests of Wu Xing. During one such solitary moment, Terra met and befriended Double Happiness, a qilin from the hidden Qilin Glades. Despite concerns from Happy's brother Lucky Streak, Terra and Happy were able to convince the qilins to come out of hiding and reemerge into Wu Xing society. After Terra's father mysteriously disappeared, she and her sisters took over rulership of Wu Xing. However, because she was the youngest and not particularly interested in politics, Terra was often left out of the majority of royal duties by her sisters, which Terra did not mind. Journey to the West Running out of ideas, Vesta sent a message across the sea to Canterlot, requesting the aid of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but was disappointed when the two sisters sent Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends instead. Vesta was ready to turn them away since they were not the help she requested, but her adviser, Lucky Streak cited their many victories and convinced her to let them stay and help. During this time, the sisters were known to have gotten into arguments with each other at an increasing rate, which Prometheus attributed to the stress of ruling the kingdom and their lack of progress with finding Gold. The arguments became more frequent and intense that it drove Terra away from the castle entirely. She happened to visit the castle as Prince Silver had taken the thrown after attacking her sisters. She narrowly avoided his attacks before quickly recognizing him as her uncle. Silver at first refused to believe it, but eventually broke down upon realizing that he had attacked his family once again while Terra tenderly comforted him. But before the siblings could question him further, their attention was drawn away to an attack by the Shadow Ponies. When Silver was weakened from recharging the light barrier, Terra tasked herself with caring for him, personally feeding him despite his protests. However, still reeling with guilt, Silver prepared to leave Wu Xing for good, but Terra convinced him otherwise and that if he really felt bad, he should stay and help find Gold to make amends. Later, they danced together at a celebration in Silver's honor. Terra was present for Vesta's return, where she was informed of their father's fate. In honor of his sacrifice, Wu Xing began an annual celebration known as the Festival of Gold. The sisters all embraced tightly before later witnessing Sunset's coronation. Lotus Root Some time after this, Terra met a qilin named Lotus Root from the Clover Grove. The pair quickly fell in love with each other and began meeting with each other in secret regularly. Unfortunately, they were discovered by the Grove's elder, who was desperate that the Grove remain a secret. So, he offered Terra a choice: live in the Grove forever and never return to Wu Xing or return to Wu Xing and have her memories of Lotus and the Grove removed. Despite her love for Lotus, Terra could not bring herself to abandon her sisters and chose the latter. Later, Terra discovered she was pregnant and her sisters grew concerned over the fact that she could not remember the identity of the father and fearful that someone had taken advantage of her. Despite being unable to remember the individual or the encounter, Terra did not seem overly distressed, able to somewhat recall that the memories she lost were at least happy. She later gave birth to twin daughters: unicorn Princess Cherry Blossom and qilin Princess Tiger Lily. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z